love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Nico Yazawa
'''Yazawa Nico '''is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. Despite her looks, she is actually 17 years old and a third year in high school. Nico was born on July 22 and is a Cancer. She has black hair tied up in double ponytails and red eyes. Her main color is pink. Nico is 154 centimeters tall, and her blood type is A. She is part of BiBi, a mini idol unit. Nico is voiced by Sora Tokui. Background In Episode 5, it is discovered that during her first year in high school she started an idol group. However, one by one the members gave up because Nico's goal to become an idol was too much for them and they couldn't keep up. In Season 2 Episode 4 it is revealed she has two younger sisters Kokoro and Kokoa, and a younger brother Kotarou. Personality Normally Nico has quite an aggressive personality, but when she takes on her alternate personality she becomes a happy, upbeat character who is always smiling. A common joke in the series is that she's often ignored by the other members of μ's at her attempts at being the better idol. An example of her trying to make the others believe she is the better idol is in Episode 10 when Nico claims that she has a personal chef like Maki, and Kotori falls for the lie unknowingly. However, Nico accidentally forgot about her lie, and ends up cooking for everyone, where the truth is revealed. Nico often gets annoyed with the student council president, Ayase Eli, for taking away the spotlight from her with her beauty and maturity. Clubs and Hobbies Yazawa Nico is the Idol Research Club's previous president, before she passes on the role to Hanayo, and is interested in fashion, therefore she designs the group's outfits with Kotori. In Episode 10, Nico is shown to be a very skilled cook despite saying she has never cooked before. Chronology Season I= |-| Season II = Gallery Yazawa Nico2.jpg Yazawa Nico3.jpg nico1.png nico2.png nico3.png Yazawa Nico1.jpg Maid_Yazawa_Niko.jpg Nico1.jpg Yazawa.jpg Yazawas.jpg Yazawa1.jpg Ep05 00163.png Ep05 00164.png Ep05 00165.png Ep05 00166.png Ep05 00227.png Ep05 00026.png Ep05 00089.png Ep05 00128.png Ep05 00198.png Ep04 00191.png Ep08 00201.png Ep08 00190.png Bad Luck Niko.png 591666.jpg Yazawa Nico Banner.jpg Nico Yazawa.png Ep09 00019.png Ep09 00027.png Ep09 00112.png Ep09 00147.png Ep10 00031.png Ep10 00059.png Ep10 00062.png Ep10 00070.png Ep10 00085.png Ep10 00116.png Ep10 00120.png Ep10 00128.png Ep11 00022.png Ep11 00028.png Ep11 00029.png Ep11 00040.png Ep11 00049.png Ep11 00059.png Ep11 00100.png Ep11 00105.png Ep11 00108.png Ep11 00141.png Ep11 00154.png Ep11 00161.png Ep11 00179.png Nico (6).jpg Nico (4).jpg Nico (30).png Nico (38).png Nico Yazawa (1).jpg Nico Yazawa (3).jpg Nico Yazawa (4).jpg Nico Yazawa (5).jpg Season 1 Works (3).jpg Snow Halation (3).png Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (18).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (17).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (14).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (13).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (9).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (8).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (7).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member